Felicidad
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: ¿Si te quitaran algo, y todo fuese tu culpa? ¿Si te das cuenta que acabas de cometer un error? ¿Si te enteras que, por más que te esforzaras no podrías cambiar tu destino? ¿Entonces te quedarían ganas de vivir? ¿En dónde está la felicidad? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo volver al pasado? "y no vivieron felices por siempre"


Bien, aquí estoy subiendo un fic excrito desde el año pensado, pero recién me he animado a subirlo, espero que les guste, sobre todo a las personas de la pagina "NaruHina Canon" que insistieron tanto en leerla XD.

" _ **FELICIDAD"**_

 _¿Si te quitaran algo, y todo fuese tu culpa?_

 _¿Si te das cuenta que acabas de cometer un error?_

 _¿Si te enteras que, por más que te esforzaras no podrías cambiar tu destino?_

 _¿Entonces te quedarían ganas de vivir?_

 _¿En dónde está la felicidad?_

 _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo volver al pasado?_

…

..

.

 _\- Lo siento… ¡fue mi culpa! –le dije mientras ella se quedó ahí, atrapada._

 _-Naruto… -escuche su vos tan alegre._

 _No podía dejarla ir._

 _Yo hubiese preferido poder hacer algo más por ella, pero la miraba, se veía tan esperanzada y segura con migo, ¿acaso era el único que no estaba preparado para esto? ¿O es que confía en que la salvare?_

 _-N-Naruto…kun -murmuraba ella- te amo… demasiado -me dijo llorando mientras su voz se amargaba- y no me iré de tu lado… antes muerta._

 _-¡¿"antes muerta"?! Yo no te dejaría sola. Nunca. Antes de que el destino me separe de ti yo moriría a tu lado…_

 _-no puedes… -su voz parecía quebrarse, la escuchaba tan apagada, tan débil…_

 _-¡HINATA!_

.

..

…

-Naruto-kun, tenemos prisa –dijo Hinata desde el otro lado de la cuna.

-pero… - _dije quedamente mirando al bebé dentro de la cuna, mirando a Boruto, mi hijo de 3 años._

-eres el Hokage y tenemos que ir a ayudarles.

 _Era cierto, nosotros estamos en el refugio especial de Konoha, a nuestro alrededor hay muchos niños llorando, porque ellos también tienen padres ninjas… Y afuera todos intentan proteger a la aldea._

 _Hace horas llegaron informes de la aldea de la Arena y la Niebla, que hablaban sobre un fenómeno, que hasta el momento lo denominaron: Aire de Explosión, ya que se trata de una ráfaga de viento que al hacer contacto con cualquier cosa que no sea aire empiezan a explotar miles de cosas a su alrededor. La aldea de la arena está pasando por la misma situación._

 _Yo y Gaara sabemos que el causante es un hombre que estuvo en la aldea de la arena, y que estuvo aquí pero ahora desapareció._

-Naruto-kun, no te asustes, tú y yo volveremos con Boruto cuando hallamos detenido a ese hombre, ¿verdad? – _dijo Hinata apoyándome._

-¡por supuesto!

-entonces no hay que temer a nada, estamos juntos, como siempre – _ella le dedico una última mirada de a nuestro hijo, toma mi mano y con ella salimos del refugio._

 _Yo y Hinata salimos de la aldea. Avanzamos por una hora, Hinata tenía el Byakugan activado, así seguimos los últimos rastro de él con su vista._

-Naruto… - _me hablo ella_ \- yo confió en ti…

 _¡Tiene razón! Yo la protegeré y la aldea estará bien, le encargue a Sasuke para que la proteja…_

 _/…/-¿_ qué te dijo Sakura-chan? –le pregunta Naruto a Sasuke.

-la aldea de la arena ya hayo la manera de librarse del fenómeno y Shikamaru ya lo está solucionando –dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada hacia la aldea, parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-estas preocupado por ellas, eh?

Sasuke se detiene y mira atrás, ahí logra ver a Sakura, verla rodeada entre tantos heridos, corriendo agitadamente, se sintió muy despreciable, la estaba dejando sola.

-Sasuke –le dice Naruto- me puedes hacer un favor, especial.

-habla –Sasuke sonríe de forma arrogante.

-sabes, pensándolo bien, alguien fuerte se tiene que quedar a cuidar de la aldea, ¿no? Yo me puedo encargar del resto con Hinata.

-hmp.

-cuida de Boruto y Sakura-chan también ttebayo. _/…/_

 _Sasuke cuidara de la aldea. Pero…_

 _-_ Hinata _–ella volteo a verme-_ no tenías… que venir también…

-no te dejare ir solo.

-….pero si es un tipo muy peligroso

 _-_ Naruto-kun, yo, nunca eh dejado de entrenar solo porque alguna vez quiero ayudarte y protegerte también, no te dejaría solo, recuerda que nunca me lo he podido permitir, verte pelear solo...

…

 _.._

 _._

 _-¡HINATA!_

-¡ghaaa! – _mire a Hinata como cayo de rodillas al suelo quedando sin respiración._

 _-_ no quisiera matar a alguien como ella, pero…

 _¿Por qué? no entiendo a este tipo… y ¿Por qué Hinata es su víctima? ¡¿Por qué?! Yo soy el que estaba peleando con el ¡¿entonces por qué ella?!_

-pero nunca pensé que el byakugan podría detectar mi presencia…

 _-¡CÁLLATE! –le grite a aquel tipo, Umei Hidoi, el creador del aire explosivo._

-¡no le escuches! – _dijo Hinata. Ella estaba atrapada en una área redonda y dentro de esa área estaba rellena de ese aire explosivo, ese era el aire que respiraba Hinata_ \- ¿te estas dejando llevar? ¡Tú eres más fuerte!

 _Si soy fuerte, entonces ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡¿ACASO?!_

-¡Fuuton! –al momento Naruto creo una gran ráfaga la cual hizo estrellar contra el área de aire explosivo que tenía atrapada a Hinata.

-si sigues usando esa técnica la matare.

-no sé por qué hace esto, pero no te resultara.

-te daré esta alternativa… Tu hijo o Tu esposa. Matare a uno de los dos. Dime. ¿A quién salvarías?

-Boruto… -Naruto se sorprendió de lo último que dijo- lo deje solo…

Naruto giro la mirada hacia donde estaba la aldea.

-Y-yo… Hinata… -Naruto giro a verla, pero noto que ella estaba herida, estaba escupiendo sangre- ¡HINATA!

-ahora estoy afectando su sistema respiratorio, decídete rápido, que tu hijo está en la misma situación que ella…

-Boruto… –Naruto se imaginó a su hijo, votando sangre por la boca y débil, le dolió sentir que se equivocó, que cometió un error, nunca debió descuidar a ninguno de los dos.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 **-¡QUIETO MOCOSO! –gruño Kurama.**

 **-** Kurama…?

 **-¡¿quieres que los maten a los dos?! IMBÉCIL él no es más fuerte que tú, pero aun así te tiene acorralado ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!**

-y a mí que me importa… -hablo la vacía voz de Naruto con un rostro cabizbajo- yo, Hinata y Boruto, ¡estamos unidos a muerte! Y si los quiere usar… ¡antes sacrificare todo a mi alrededor por salvarlos, me incluyo!

 **\- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡SOLO TIENES QUE DIVIDIRTE EN DOS! Y eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer.**

Naruto volvió a la realidad, con Hinata agonizante y atrapada a su derecha, con Boruto amenazado a muerte en la aldea y con Umei Hidoi frente suyo…

-¡Seenin: BaraBara Bushin No Jutsu! –grito Naruto al momento que invocaba a un clon, pero no cualquier clon…

-¡maldito Biju! –exclamo Umei al verlos resultados del nuevo jutsu de Naruto.

-Boruto… tu padre te protegerá por mi… -murmuro Hinata mirando de reojo a Naruto con una sonrisa de orgullo.

 **-confía en mi muchacho… cuidare de tu hijo –** dijo Kurama.

-cuida de la aldea también, por favor…

En ese mismo instante se vio a dos Naruto, uno de ellos el original, pero el otro… El otro era un clon con apariencia y porte de zorro y una capa de chacra roja cubriéndolo.

El jutsu de Naruto consiste en que divide su chacra en dos clones. Un clon con toda su chacra y otro clon con todo el chacra de Kurama. Solo que el clon de kurama cuenta con un porcentaje de chacra de Naruto que lo conecta al sello.

 **-tu cuida de ella** –dice Kurama mientras se dirige a la aldea.

-¿crees que ese maldito zorro llegara a tiempo? Yo en este momento tengo a tu hijo rodeado de aire explosivo, incluso está respirándolo…

-mira –dijo Naruto mostrando la aldea- Kurama es un, Maldito Zorro Demonio y su velocidad es cien veces mejor que la de cualquiera, y más si es que posee un cuerpo pequeño y ligero –Naruto camino hacia Hinata- tu aire explosivo parece ser buena, pero con mi elemente de viento puedo contrarrestar la explotación ya que… el viento es la debilidad del rayo –Naruto empezó a concentrar chacra- ¡yo puedo liberar a Hinata!

¡Rassen: Shuriken!

Naruto acerco el Rassen: shuriken al área de Hinata con cuidado, y todo ese aire explosivo se alejó.

-¡HINATA! –Exclamo Naruto al ver a Hinata libre- ¡lo logre! –dijo Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

-N-Naruto… -Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo con una mano aferrándose a su abdomen y otra extendida en dirección a Naruto- n-no puedo hablar…

\- dentro de sus pulmones aún hay aire explosivo y en estos momento Hinata tiene dentro suyo viento, rayo y agua mesclados, aparte de crear una explosión yo puedo crear un shock eléctrico…

Naruto no presto atención a lo que dijo Umei y corría hacia Hinata, tomo la mano extendida de ella y se acercó hasta ella sentándose en cuclillas para verla, pero estaba tan distraído que sus reflejos se concentraron en Hinata y no vio el momento en que Umei se acercó.

-dañe sus cuerdas vocales para que no te lo digiera que… -dijo Umei frente a frente con Naruto, ambas manos de Umei presionaba la boca y la nariz de Hinata –ella morirá… INEVITABLEMENTE.

Hinata sintió como la pequeña chispa de su respiración se convirtió en un gran shock de electricidad, y a los segundos después de eso, sintió como ya le era imposible respirar…

Umei libero a Hinata de su agarre y se alejó…

-Naruto… -pronuncio débilmente Hinata- n-no... re..r-respi…

 _n-no puedo moverme… ¿en qué momento permití que esta pasara? Si Hinata confiaba en mí…_

-Naruto-kun…

 _Voltee a ver a Hinata al escuchar la voz de ella._

-lo siento mucho por ti y por Boruto, pero… ya no puedo resistir, lo siento… me iré con ella…

 _Mire a Hinata. Ella tenía su mirada en mí, pero el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, no puede ser que, no puede ser que… falle, he perdido…_

-Me rindo…

 _¿Por qué no pude protegerlas? ¿Qué hacia Hinata aquí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Ellas nunca debieron venir aquí… que hare… ¡que hare sin ellas! ¡Qué le diré a Boruto! ¿¡Porque ellas!? ¡EL ESTABA PELEANDO CONMIGO! Entonces… ¡porque ellas! ¿Por qué mejor yo? Por qué mejor yo…_

-el alma de tu hija nunca descansara en paz…

Naruto reacciono ante la vos de Umei. Ambos volvían a estar frente a frente. Cara a cara.

Naruto volvió su mirada hacia Hinata… ella ya no mostraba signos de vida, pero su mirada aún estaba fijada en los ojos de Naruto…

-debí matarte a ti y no a ellas… ¿no crees? –Umei le extiendo un kunai hacia Naruto- ellas eran muy lindas… ¡pero tú no mereces vivir! ¿Las dejaste morir? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Hinata confiaba en ti… ¡DEBERÍAS MORIR!

 _Tiene razón… Hinata confiaba en mí, por eso a pesar de su estado vino conmigo a esta pelea, ella creía que la protegería… ¡pero yo! ¡¿Pero yo que hice?! ¡¿Por qué no pude?! No merezco vivir…_

Naruto tomo el kunai que Umei le ofrecía.

 _El debió de matarme a mí…_

Naruto apunta el kunai hacia su propio corazón.

 _Himawari… ella tenía más derecho a vivir que yo…_

Naruto presiona el kunai con sus dos manos y lo apuntaba en contra de su corazón.

 _Ya no estoy en el derecho de vivir… Yo iré con ellas…_

Naruto sonrió al imaginarse a él junto a ellas, estaba dispuesto a encajarse el kunai en su pecho… pero.

 _-¡NARUTOOO!_

 _-EH?_

-¡no puedes abandonar a tu hijo! – _y después de eso Sasuke me golpeo._

 _Me quede tirado en el suelo… no tenía ganas de levantarme_ …

Naruto miro a Sasuke. Él estaba peleando con Umei. Dejo caer su cabeza contra el suelo, eh inevitablemente la vio… vio a Hinata vista a él.

Ambos mirándose.

Pero Hinata no parecía mirar nada… tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos, estuvo llorando antes de morir…

 _Ya murió… murió llorando, no fue feliz, no logre protegerla… y tampoco logre hacerla feliz… mi vida no sirvió de nada… yo debería de estar muerto, y ellas deberían de estar a salvo lejos de aquí…_

Naruto ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas, y tampoco quería hacerlo, sentía como si todo el alma se le vaciase, quedando todo hueco, con el una vez mas solo, pero esta vez, por su culpa.

Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar a Hinata, la abrazo, la abrazo fuertemente, no parecía que algún día fuera a soltarla…

 _¡No quiero que se vallen! No quieren estar sin ellas…._

-Naruto… -dijo Sasuke parado frente al rubio.

-Sasuke… yo ya no quiero vivir… ¡Ya déjame! ¡Iré con ellas!

-ahh… -suspiro Sasuke- ¡te dije que Boruto te está esperando!

 _Boruto, mi hijo… me perdí en los recuerdos, en el fondo aun quería mantenerme vivo aunque sea de recuerdos y de repente lo recordé…_

"Hace tres meses atrás….

-¡tengamos un hijo! –dijo Hinata des la cocina a Naruto que estaba sentado en el comedor.

-¿uno más? –dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-¡sí! –respondió Hinata emocionada.

-NO. Un hijo más no. Será hija… ¡quiero una niña! –respondió Naruto mas alarmado y emocionado que Hinata.

-una niña… seria hermoso, ella acompañaría a Boruto, Boruto la protegería…

-¡y además será igual a ti!

-¿igual a mí? –pregunta Hinata medio perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡sí! Su cabello será azulado, su piel delicada y su voz melodiosa ¡será hermosa! –responde Naruto parándose de su asientos aún más entusiasmado.

-aaww… y ¿y cómo la llamaremos?

-¡Himawari! –responde Naruto seguro de sus palabras.

-¡haa! –pronuncia Hinata de la emoción.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Naruto al notar la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata sobre él.

-¡tú ya tenías planeado tener una hija! ¡Naruto! –dice Hinata mas emocionado con cada palabra.

-bueno si… pero los girasoles necesitan luz y tú eres perfecta ¡el nombre es perfecto! –dice Naruto alegremente.

-¡claro que sería perfecto! –Hinata termina por lanzarse encima a él, abrazándolo."

 _Quise pensar que, que en realidad Hinata…_

" _-Naruto-kun, lo siento mucho por ti y por Boruto, pero… ya no puedo resistir, lo siento… me iré con ella…"_

 _Himawari… hubiese querido tenerte…_

" _Cuando crees que ya no puedes cometer más errores, que por fin puedes descansar y confiar en que todo saldrá bien, ese, es el momento en el que te equivocas."_

Desde que ellas se fueron de mi lado, no sé por qué, pero me cuesta hasta respirar, me cuesta sonreír…

 _¿Qué hare?_


End file.
